Glitches in GTA San Andreas
This page contains all of the smaller Glitches in GTA San Andreas. First Mission Glitch In the first mission, when C.R.A.S.H. takes you for a ride in their police cruiser, enter the Jetpack cheat when the car stops near the train. You will be wasted, and will respawn at the nearest hospital. If this is done correctly, you will be able to go inside every enterable structure at the very beginning of the game, even clothes stores and sometimes you can go inside Jizzy's Pleasure Domes when you unlock San Fierro. Some bridges may also be unlocked, although crossing them still gives the player a 4 star wanted level. Girlfriend Glitch Strangely, your girlfriend is immune to any type of damage inflicted by radio-controlled bombs. She is, however, vulnerable to gunfire and all other types of damage. Ghost Tug/Baggage/Tractor/Forklift Glitch If CJ carjacks a Tractor, Tug, Baggage Handler or any other vehicle with 1 seat from the right side, he will slam the driver's head into the dashboard rather than hitting him. When he does that, the vehicle will move by itself because when stealing any other 2-seated car, e.g. Premier from the passenger side, the driver will attempt to drive off. This glitch is only present on the PS2 version of the game. Monster Glitch Obtain a Monster and park one wheel onto a random car (sideways or front on, both work). Get out of the Monster, get in the car you park on, and you may find yourself spinning high in the air, crashing back down to earth. Also, the car can become stuck in the ground. Car Spawn Glitch When driving down any highway in the state, the player may randomly encounter NPC cars that spawn inside of each other, thus they will be stuck and will give off sparks along with their tire angle that changed to 45 degrees, then both cars will start smoking and eventually explode. The cars can be freed by simply hitting them with your car. Cars may also spawn stuck half-in and half-out of the ground, usually at a 45 degree angle and with their rear end submerged in the road. This occurs most frequently on long bridges, such as the Gant or Garver Bridge, for unknown reasons. They usually just go the same speed as the other cars, but some may kind of bump around and explode. These cars may be freed by hitting them. It is unknown what factor of the game causes these glitches. Taxi Driver Mission Glitch A glitch can occur when the player begins the Taxi Driver mission, but no fares are available. It happens when the player has crossed over the map boundaries (e.g. flying too far away from San Andreas). It is advised to complete the Taxi missions very early on in the game to avoid this glitch. End of the Line Mission Glitch After completing the mission End of the Line, all law enforcement vehicles will disappear from the player's garages (police cars, motorbikes, Rhinos, and even the SWAT Tank). This may be a glitch, but it is most likely to stop players from obtaining the SWAT Tank (as End of the Line is the only mission to obtain it and the vehicle was never meant to be available during normal gameplay). The player can, however, obtain the tank if he/she fails the mission, whether accidentally or on purpose. To do this, fail the mission and then drive it into a garage. However, the player will still be unable to complete the mission and retain the vehicle. The player can keep police vehicles if they keep them inside the hanger at Verdant Meadows. End of the Line Mission Glitch 2 During the mission End of the Line, the player will encounter an engine carriage of a Brown Streak. Unlike most trains that appear during missions, this one can be hijacked (with the penalty of losing Sweet, thus failing the mission). If this train is jacked, other trains will appear on the player's track, passing through the player's train. No Traffic Glitch Sometimes, if you are driving or flying really fast over San Andreas and you stop or land suddenly, no cars will spawn driving around, although stationary vehicles and pedestrians do spawn. This glitch can be fixed by simply activating a sub-mission or entering an interior. This glitch also sometimes occurs if you somehow die inside of an interior, usually by throwing a grenade at the wall or shooting an RPG. Then, when you spawn at the hospital, there will be no traffic. Driveway Beagle On the southernmost block of Fort Carson, there is a Beagle that spawns in the driveway of a house, stuck between the house and a large palm tree. It is unstable, as even the slightest nudge or push can cause its left engine to catch on fire and explode. Entering it is not recommended, as it will also lead to imminent destruction. Sometimes it just explodes immediately, even if the player never touched it. This glitch is most likely a coding error. Maybe a different vehicle was meant to spawn there, but the Beagle was placed there by accident. It is possible to get it out by sprinting against its backside and nudging it out from between the house and the tree, or by using several cheats. Airport Gate Glitch The player can open the front gate of the Easter Bay Airport before they have acquired a pilot's license. Go up to the left sliding gate, punch it, and turn away quickly, and it should slide open. Ghost Bike Glitch If you ram into a bike with a driver, and then quickly drive away, whilst looking back the ped disappears, and the bike will drive with no one on it. This happens if you are far enough away that the ped disappears whilst they are doing the 'get on' animation. The bike reads that the driver is getting on, and drives like normal. But the ped is gone. The bike will drive normal until its flipped over or jacked. The player will not punch anyone off if you try to steal it. Interior Glitch If you go into an interior while having a parachute on and you switch to it, the altitude meter will be all the way at the top, because you are in the hidden interiors universe. This is not really a glitch since all of the interiors are located in the sky. Flying Train Glitch In the mission Snail Trail, if the player follows one of the Freight trains that spawns in the opposite direction to the Brown Streak, the Freight will make a right turn off the tracks at Cranberry Station and fly across the map until reaching the tracks at Red County where the train will make another right back onto the tracks and continue on its journey like a normal train. Viewing this glitch to completion requires failing the mission. This is caused by the path file within the game only being coded as far as Cranberry Station. When the train reaches the end of the path, it heads directly for the next set of coordinates, which are located in Red County, way across the map. Invisiblility Glitch In Downtown Los Santos, there is a building with floors on the outside that you can stand on. On the floor in the middle of two other higher floors you can see very little of the interior of it in some places, while others, when you look at just the right angles, make CJ invisible, but only in that spot looking in that angle. If you have a jetpack on and do this, the flames will show. The building is straight across the highway from an Ammu-Nation. Railroad Signal Glitch In San Fierro the two railroad crossings in Doherty have glitches on the signals; the barriers appear too high up and too far to the right. They are functional, but do not spawn correctly. Busted Glitch If you get busted during the riots, and somebody kills the cop while he is arresting CJ, the BUSTED sign will not disappear. Random Plane Crash Glitch There is a common and sometimes irritating random factor of the game where airplanes crash to the ground or into buildings near CJ (with sometimes fatal or mission-failing consequences). Most crashes occur if the player is roaming around an area with many tall structures around him (Buildings, trees, etc.). The airplane may crash into one of these structures, making an audible explosion sound. However, there are also some instances where the player is on relatively flat ground and an airplane may just crash straight into the ground near him, or into the vehicle the player is in. Other crashes occur after CJ exits an interior after being inside for a few minutes and an aircraft spawns too low. Random crashes occur all around the state, most notably around Downtown Los Santos and San Fierro, or also in heavily-forested areas like Whetstone. There are also frequent crashes atop Mount Chiliad. It is believed that your luck skill (increased by collecting pickups in Las Venturas) can affect your chances at seeing the crashing plane. Videos of this can be seen here and here. Madd Dogg's Safehouse basketball and gym glitch It's been reported by some that saving at Madd Dogg's Mansion once it becomes a safehouse can cause a glitch rendering all the basketball games and gyms in the State inoperable. This doesn't appear to happen all the time (and may not be an issue with the PS2 version). Walk Underwater Glitches There are various glitches that allow CJ to stand on the sea floor and walk around as if he was on land. If CJ hits a fence with a motorbike, and he ejects from the bike and lands into the sea, he may land on the surface of the water as if it were solid ground. Then, after he does the "Getting Up" animation, he may suddenly drop down and appear on the sea floor. Begin a multiplayer session. Get any amphibious aircraft (Sea Sparrow, Skimmer, Leviathan), and fly out into relatively shallow water. (Don't go very far out to sea, because the sea floor that is past the game boundaries is unsolid.) Land in the water, and have the player in the passenger side get out and hijack the driver. The driver will fall out, and suddenly appear underwater on the ocean floor, and he will be able to walk around without a breath meter. This glitch is only possible on the PS2 version. In 2-player mode, get into a boat and press L1 for the two players to "Kiss". During the Kissing cutscene, one of the players will be invisible. After the cutscene ends, one of the players will be at the bottom of the ocean. This glitch is only possible on the PS2 version. Mountain Bike Glitch Obtain a Mountain Bike and, while you are on it, hold down Square and tap X very quickly. If done correctly, CJ's body will shimmer and distort out of proportion. This glitch appears to be possible only on the PS2. Police Vehicles Glitch Sometimes, after a flight between cities, police vehicles from the starting point would still spawn on your destination. For instance, when flying from Los Santos to San Fierro, upon arriving in San Fierro, there would still be LSPD cruisers driving around. Flint County Highway Glitch In Flint County, near Angel Pine, sometimes traffic can be found driving the opposite way even though the highway itself is one way only. Plane Glitch Note: To activate this glitch you have to unlock all areas of San Andreas. Take a random flight from a city to another city. When the plane cutscene is going on, enter the "All cars explode" cheat. You will be wasted, and when you respawn at a hospital you can see that the view is in cutscene mode and the health bar, money bar and map will disappear. Even saving is impossible to deactivate this glitch. To do it, hitch a flight from the airport to another location and let the whole plane cutscene end. You will see that the view has come back to normal. (It may be hard to a player who is not familiar with the area to go to the airport without the map). Invincible Pedestrian Glitches Carjack a vehicle with a passenger in it, keep the speed up so the passenger doesn't get out and run away. Drive down a beach and into the water, the car will stop and begin to sink, letting the passenger get out. However the passenger will be running against the door as the car sinks. If you get on the roof and push the passenger away from the door the passenger will "run" to the shore and begin to run down the beach. Since NPCs are meant to die when they go into water the passenger will have a black targeting reticule and will be "undead"; since the passenger is technically "dead" the passenger will be invulnerable to all forms of damage for a short time until they fall over dead. Another way to exploit this glitch is to steal a car from a pedestrian, so that the ped will chase you. Drive his vehicle slowly into a Pay N' Spray garage, so that both you and the ped are inside at the same time. When the garage door opens back up after the car gets resprayed, the pedestrian will be invincible and will not die even if their target reticule becomes black. If you try to run over the ped with a vehicle, the ped will go through it and he will shimmer and distort out of proportion. Driver Glitch Shoot random objects near a garage (i.e. Doherty Garage), wait until a car hits into the garage vehicles or the wall, then push it before he/she go backwards except if the garage is still empty, then go away from the garage. The driver will disappear. This can work to garage that besides the street except Prickle Pine Safehouse and CJ's House. Territory Glitch In the beta the whole map was going to be gang territory. If the player goes out of the map for some time then return back (or just getting wasted) a glitch may occur. In it, random areas across San Andreas start becoming gang territories (sometimes may also become enemy territories). Though gang members usually do not appear in these territories, it is still possible to conquer enemy territories by using gang members everywhere cheat that makes gang members to appear everywhere in the state of San Andreas. It does not occur every time but may occur after some effort. Players can go out of the map through any means of transport like boat, jetpack, Plane(recommended way), or just swimming(not recommended) to exploit the glitch. The glitch is tested on PC version of the game. Pedestrian Glitch Next to the bridge that connects San Fierro and Bayside Marina a glitch may occur.Sometimes the pedestrian will spawn half inside the road or foot paths and half outside the road or foot paths, this glitch can be witnessed at anytime during the gameplay.However, it is unknown this is a glitch or a bug.This glitch can only be seen in Bayside Marina. The Walk Through Bridge In Los Flores there is a small, slanted bridge going over a motorway. The side supports of this bridge are not solid and can easily be driven through with a bike. The Walk Through Hill Just North of Mount Chiliad, and South of the big radio transmitter at the top of the hill, there is a small beach. From here head slightly to the left and you will come to a hill which can be walked through. This allows you to look under the map, as well as through the ground and into buildings in the distance. Ghost Motorcycles Ghost Motorcycles are motorcycles without driver found in GTA San Andreas. They just randomly spawn in the countryside. They also can cause traffic accidents and traffic jams. This is most likely just a glitch. Category:Glitches Category:Glitches Portal